Ays
*Bakınız Kızılderelilerde Ayş http://www.accessgenealogy.com/native/tribes/caddo/eyeishindiantribe.htm - *Ays - Ayas - Aysu -Ayas -Ayas Paşa - Ayaz - Aysi - İys -Ayş - Esau http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esau - Arys *İsmail - İshak -İsaac: عيسو - [[Ays ve Yakub]- Jacob and Esau - Iys- İys- Aysu - Ays bin İshak - İshak bin Ays İshak aleyhisselamın. Altmış yaşındayken, İys ve Yâkûb adında iki ikiz oğlu oldu. İys amcası İsmâil aleyhisselâmın kızıyla evlendi. Babasının duâsı bereketiyle soyu bereketli olup, kısa zamanda çoğaldı. İshâk aleyhisselâmı'n diğer oğlu Yâkûb aleyhisselâma da peygamberlik verildi. Oğul ve torunlarından peygamberler geldi. (Bir adı da İsrâil olan Yâkûb aleyhisselâmın soyundan gelenlere sonradan “İsrâiloğulları ” denildi. ''???? Bu bilgi refere edilmeli) 'Kur’ân-ı Kerîm’de İshâk -aleyhisselâm- 'şöyle methedilmiştir: '''(45)وَاذْكُرْ عِبَادَنَا إبْرَاهِيمَ وَإِسْحَاقَ وَيَعْقُوبَ أُوْلِي الْأَيْدِي وَالْأَبْصَارِ (46)إِنَّا أَخْلَصْنَاهُم بِخَالِصَةٍ ذِكْرَى الدَّارِ (47)وَإِنَّهُمْ عِندَنَا لَمِنَ الْمُصْطَفَيْنَ الْأَخْيَارِ “'''(Ey Habîbim!) '''Kuvvet ve basîret sâhibi kullarımız İbrâhîm, İshâk ve Yâkûb’u da zikret! Çünkü Biz onları hâlis '''(bir haslet) '''olan âhiret düşüncesiyle ihlâslı(kimseler)kıldık. Gerçekten de onlar, Biz’im katımızda seçilmişlerden, en hayırlı kimselerdendir.” (Sâd , 45-47) Hazret-i İshâk -aleyhisselâm- babasının vefâtından sonra Şam ve Filistin halkına peygamber olarak vazîfelendirilmiş, Allâh Teâlâ onu seçkin ve hayırlı bir insan eylemiştir. Âyet-i kerîmelerde buyrulur: (112)[[وَبَشَّرْنَاهُ بِإِسْحَاقَ نَبِيًّا مِّنَ الصَّالِحِينَ|'وَبَشَّرْنَاهُ بِإِسْحَاقَ نَبِيًّا مِّنَ الصَّالِحِينَ']] (113) وَبَارَكْنَا عَلَيْهِ وَعَلَى إِسْحَاقَ وَمِن ذُرِّيَّتِهِمَا مُحْسِنٌ وَظَالِمٌ لِّنَفْسِهِ مُبِينٌ “Sâlihlerden bir peygamber olarak O’na (İbrâhîm’e) İshâk’ı müjdeledik. Kendisini ve İshâk’ı mübârek (kutlu ve bereketli) eyledik. Lâkin her ikisinin neslinden iyi kimseler olacağı gibi, kendine açıktan açığa kötülük edenler de olacaktır.” (es-Sâffât , 112-113) İshâk -aleyhisselâm-’ın yaşlılık zamanında gözleri zayıflamış, âmâ olmuştur. İki oğlu Yâkûb ve Iys ikiz olarak dünyâya gelmişlerdir. İshâk -aleyhisselâm-, ömrünün sonuna doğru bu iki oğluna da ayrı ayrı duâ etmiştir. Yâkûb’a neslinden peygamberler gelmesi; Iys’a da zürriyetinin bol olması, soyundan melikler ve sultanlar gelmesi için Cenâb-ı Hakk’a ilticâda bulunmuştur. İshak (Aleyhisselam) Sare’den doğan, İbrahim (Aleyhisselam) ikinci oğludur. İshak (Aleyhisselam)’ın da iki oğlu vardı. Biri İys, diğeri Yakub’tur. İys avla uğraşır, Yakub ise çobanlık yapardı. İshak (Aleyhisselam) gözleri kör olmuştu. Bir gün oğlu İys’e: “Canım av eti istiyor. Sen benim için av tut pişir getir, bende senin peygamberliğin için dua edeyim”'dedi. O sırada annesi diğer oğlu Yakub’a: “'Baban kardeşin için dua edecek, elini çabuk tut, o duayı sen al” dedi. Yakub’ta hemen koyun kesip pişirdi, babasının önüne koydu. İshak (Aleyhisselam) eti getireni görmedi, onu İys’in getirdiğini zannetti. Yedi ve sonra ellerini açıp: “'''Ya Rabbi! Bu eti getiren oğluma peygamberlik nasib et”' dedi. '' Bir zaman sonra İys geyik etini pişirip babasına getirdi ve “'buyur babacığım, istediğin eti getirdim'” dedi.. İshak (Aleyhisselam) “'ben yedim, duayı da ettim. Peygamberlik kardeşine nasibmiş'” dedi. '' ''İys bu duruma çok üzüldü ve kardeşine kin bağladı. Onu öldüreceğini bile söyledi. Bundan dolayı Yakub, İys’in korkusundan dışarı çıkamaz oldu. '' ''İshak (Aleyhisselam) 160 yıl yaşamış ve vefat etmiş İbrahim (Aleyhisse-lam)’ın yanına defn edilmiştir. 'YAKUB (Aleyhisselam)' Yakub (Aleyhisselam) İshak (Aleyhisselam)’ın oğludur. Lakabı İsrail’ dir. Onun soyundan gelenlere Beni İsrail denir. Babası İshak’ın ölümünden sonra kardeşi İys ona daha fazla eziyet etmiş, nerde bulursa öldürmeye ahd etmişti. '' Bu yüzden Yakub (Aleyhisselam), Şam’a dayısının yanına gitti. Dayısının yanında çobanlık yaptı, dayısı ona kızını verdi. Gün geçti Yakub (Aleyhisselam)’ın oğulları, malları çoğaldı, koyunları sürü sürü oldu.'' '' Yakub (Aleyhisselam)’ın ikinci hanımından bir oğlu oldu, o kadar güzeldi ki sanki ay parçasıydı. AdınıYusufkoydular. Yakub (Aleyhisselam) onu diğer evlatlarından fazla sevmeye başladı.'' '' Günün birinde Yakub (Aleyhisselam) iki hanımını, oğullarını, kölelerini, davarlarını yanına alarak vatanına dönmeye karar verdi. '' Böylece Filistin’e kardeşinin yanına gitti. Ama ondan hala korku-yordu. Kardeşi İys ise yaptıklarından pişman olmuştu. Bir gün ava çıkmıştı ki, ufukta toz bulutlarının yükseldiğini gördü. Gelenin ufak bir kervan olduğunu anladı. Kimin geldiğini bilmek için adamlarına “'varın bakın kimmiş gelenler'” dedi. Adamlar gidip, onlara kim olduklarını sordu. Yakub (Aleyhisselam) da: “İ'ys’in Şamda bir kulu vardır ki bunlar onlardır'” dedi. Haber İys’e ulaşınca hemen geldi, bana Yakub’u gösterin dedi. İkisi birbirlerine sarılarak ağlaştılar. Birlikte şehre girip orada karar kıldılar. Sonraları Yusuf’un annesi bir oğlan daha doğurdu adını Bünyamin koydular. Onun doğumunda annesi öldü. İki kardeş öksüz kaldılar. '' ''Ama Yakub’un ilk hanımı onlara öz oğullarından daha iyi baktı. Allah, Yakub (Aleyhisselam)’a peygamberlik nasib etti, oda Kenan ilinin halkını Allah’a davet etmeye başladı. Onlar ona iman edip saygı ve sevgi gösterdiler. '' ---- ]] '''Esau' ( ; Hebrew: ; Standard Hebrew: Esav; Tiberian Hebrew: ; ISO 259-3 ʕeśaw; ; "Hairy"Easton, M. Illustrated Bible Dictionary, (ISBN 1596059478, ISBN 9781596059474 ), 2006, p.236 or "Rough"Mandel, D. The Ultimate Who's Who in the Bible, (ISBN 0882703722, ISBN 9780882703725), 2007, p. 175), in the Hebrew Bible, is the oldest son of Isaac. He is mentioned in the Book of Genesis, and by the minor prophets, Obadiah and Malachi. The New Testament later references him in the Book of Romans and the Book of Hebrews. Esau is the progenitor of the Edomites and the twin brother of Jacob, the patriarch of the Israelites.Metzger & Coogan (1993). Oxford Companion to the Bible, pp. 191–2. Esau and Jacob were the sons of Isaac and Rebekah, and the grandsons of Abraham and Sarah. Of the twins, Esau was the first to be born with Jacob following. Isaac was sixty years old and Rebekah is believed to have been much younger when the boys were born. The grandfather Abraham was supposedly still alive, being about 160 years old at that time. Esau, a "son of the desert" became a hunter who had "rough" qualities that distinguished him from his twin brother. Jacob was a shy or simple man, depending on the translation of the Hebrew word "Tam" (which also means "relatively perfect man"). Throughout Genesis, Esau is frequently shown as being supplanted by his younger twin Jacob (Israel).Attridge & Meeks. The Harper Collins Study Bible, (ISBN 0060786841, ISBN 9780060786847 ), 2006, p. 40 Esau in Genesis Birth of Esau narrates Esau's birth, "Now the first came forth, red all over like a hairy garment; and they named him Esau." In Hebrew, the name Esau means "hairy" (Heb: se’ir) a wordplay on Seir, the region he settled in Edom after being 40 years of age where he became the progenitor of the Edomites. The name Edom is also attributed to Esau, meaning "red" (Heb: '' `admoni''); its location being a mountainous region abundandant with red rock. Genesis parallels his redness to the "red pottage" that he sold his birthright for. ( ) Birthright In Genesis, Esau returned to his brother Jacob being famished from the fields. He begged his twin brother to give him some "red pottage". (paralleling his nickname, `Edom, meaning "Red". Jacob offered to give Esau a bowl of stew in exchange for his birthright (the right to be recognized as firstborn), and Esau agreed. Thus Jacob fairly buys/exchanges Esau's birthright. In , Jacob uses deception, motivated by his mother Rebekah, to lay claim on his father Isaac's blessing that was inherently due to the firstborn, Esau. In , Rebekah was listening while Isaac spoke to his son Esau. So when Esau went to the field to hunt for venison to bring home, Rebekah said to her son Jacob, "Behold, I heard thy father speak to thy brother Esau, saying: 'Bring me venison and prepare a savory food, that I may eat, and bless thee before the Lord before my death.'" Rebekah then instructs Jacob in an elaborate deception through which Jacob pretends to be Esau, in order to steal from Esau Isaac's blessing and birthright—which in theory Esau had agreed to give to Jacob. As a result, Jacob becomes the spiritual leader of the family after Isaac's death and the heir of the promises of Abraham ( ). Esau, naturally, is furious and vows to kill Jacob ( ). Once again Rebekah intervenes to save her youngest son Jacob from being murdered by her eldest son, Esau. Therefore, at Rebekah's urging, Jacob flees to a distant land to work for a relative, Laban ( ). Jacob does not immediately receive his father's inheritance after the elaborate deception aimed at taking it from Esau. Jacob having fled for his life, leaves behind the wealth of Isaac's flocks and land and tents in Esau's hands. Jacob is forced to sleep out on the open ground and then work for wages as a servant in Laban's household. Jacob, who had deceived and cheated his brother, is in turn deceived and cheated by his relative Laban concerning Jacob's seven years of service (lacking money for a dowry) for the hand of Rachel, receiving Leah instead. However, despite Laban, Jacob eventually becomes so rich as to incite the envy of Laban and Laban's sons. : Esau and Jacob reconcile (1844)]] tells of Jacob and Esau's eventual reconciliation. Esau showed forgiveness in spite of this bitter conflict. Jacob sends multiple waves of gifts to Esau as they approach each other in hopes of Esau sparing his life. Esau refuses the gifts, as he is now very wealthy and does not need them. Jacob never apologizes to Esau for his actions through the sending of these gifts. Jacob nevertheless bows down before Esau and insists on his receiving the gifts. (After this, God confirms his renaming of Jacob as "Israel". Family describes Esau's marriage at the age of forty to two Canaanite women: Judith the daughter of Beeri the Hittite, and Bashemath the daughter of Elon the Hittite. This arrangement grieved his parents. Upon seeing that his brother was blessed and that his father rejected the union of a Canaanite, Esau went to the house of his uncle Ishmael and married his cousin,Mandel. Ultimate Who's Who, p. 176 Mahalath the daughter of Ishmael, and sister of Nebajoth. Esau's family is again revisited in , this passage names two Canaanite wives; Adah the daughter of Elon the Hittite and Aholibamah the daughter of Anah daughter of Zibeon the Hivite, and a third: Bashemath, Ishmael's daughter, sister of Nebajoth. Some scholars equate the three wives mentioned in Genesis 26 with those in Genesis 36Phillips. Exploring Genesis, p. 284Jamieson-Fausset-Brown. Commentary Critical and Explanatory on the Whole Bible. Casting his lot with the Ishmaelite tribe, he was able to drive the Horites out of Mount Seir to settle in that region. Esau had five sons. ( ) By Adah: # Eliphaz By Aholibamah: # Jeush # Jalam # Korah By Bashemath: # Reuel Other references Minor prophet references Esau was also known as Edom, the progenitor of the Edomites who were established to the south of the Israelites. They were an enemy nation of Israel.Peter Ackroyd, Exile and Restoration: A Study in Hebrew Thought of the Sixth Century B.C., 1968, p. 224. The minor prophets, such as Obadiah, claim that the Edomites participated in the destruction of the First Temple by Nebuchadnezzar in 587 B.C. Exactly how the Edomites participated is not clear. Psalm 137 ("By the waters of Babylon") suggests merely that Edom had encouraged the Babylonians: The Lord is asked to "remember against the Edomites the day of Jerusalem, how they said 'raze it, raze it to its foundations'" (Psalm 137: 7). But the prophecy of Obadiah insists on the literal "violence done" by Esau "unto your brother Jacob" when the Edomites "entered the gate of my people..., looted his goods..., stood at the parting of the ways to cut off the fugitive,... delivered up his survivors on his day of distress." (Obadiah 10, 13-14). By the intertestamental period, Edom had replaced Babylon as the nation that actually burned the Temple ("Thou hast also vowed to build thy temple, which the Edomites burned when Judah was laid waste by the Chaldees" Esdras 45). New Testament references depicts Esau as unspiritual for thoughtlessly throwing away his birthright. Jewish tradition Jewish commentaries have shed a negative view on Esau because of his rivalry with Jacob. He is considered to be a rebellious son who kept a double life until he was 15, when he sold his birthright to Jacob. According to the Talmud, the sale of the birthright took place immediately after Abraham died.Bava Batra 16b. The Talmudic dating would give both Esau and Jacob an age of 15 at the time. It is also suggested that the death of Abraham on the same day was appropriate, so that he would not witness the demise of his grandson Esau. The lentils Jacob was cooking were meant for his father Isaac, because lentils are the traditional mourner's meal for Jews. Jacob coerced Esau to sell his birthright, because he knew that Esau was not sufficiently responsible to receive it. Jubilees In the Book of Jubilees, Esau's father, Isaac, compels Esau to swear not to attack or kill Jacob after Isaac has died. However, after the death of Isaac, the sons of Esau convince their father to lead them, and hired mercenaries, against Jacob in order to kill Jacob and his family and seize their wealth (especially the portion of Isaac's wealth that Isaac had left to Jacob upon his death). In the ensuing battle, then the brothers come and make peace. References * External links ar:عيسو be:Ісаў, сын Ісака br:Esau ca:Esaú cs:Ezau da:Esau de:Esau el:Ησαύ es:Esaú fa:عیسو fr:Ésaü hr:Ezav id:Esau it:Esaù he:עשו sw:Esau lt:Ezavas nl:Esau ja:エサウ no:Esau pl:Ezaw pt:Esaú ro:Esau ru:Исав fi:Esau sv:Esau tl:Esau zh:以扫 İncele In reality, Ishmael and Hagar were to become outcasts — banished by Abraham with God’s approval (Genesis 21:9-12). That Ishmael was disinherited is reaffirmed when God later commands Abraham to take his “only son” Isaac (Genesis 22: 2, 12, and 16 KJV). After banishment, Ishmael is mentioned little more than in genealogies (Genesis 25:9-17 and 1 Chronicles 1:28-31) and in his alliance with the disinherited son of Isaac, Esau — which alliance is signified through the marriage of Esau to Mahalath, Ishmael’s daughter (Genesis 28:9). God said plainly: “I WILL ESTABLISH MY COVENANT WITH HIM ISAAC FOR AN EVERLASTING COVENANT, AND WITH HIS SEED AFTER HIM” (Genesis 17:19 KJV); “MY COVENANT WILL I ESTABLISH WITH ISAAC” (Genesis 17:21 KJV); and, “LET IT NOT BE GRIEVOUS IN YOUR ABRAHAM’S SIGHT BECAUSE OF THE BOY ISHAMEL, AND BECAUSE OF THE BONDWOMAN… FOR IN ISAAC SHALL THY SEED BE CALLED” (Genesis 21:12 KJV). Category:Edom Category:Torah people Category:Jacob Category:Isaac Category:Book of Genesis Kategori:Ays Kategori:Iys Kategori:Ays bin İshak Kategori:İys Kategori:İbrahim Kategori:Yakub Kategori:Bünyamin Kategori:Ayas Kategori:Aysu Kategori:Aysi Kategori:Ayaz Kategori:Ayas Paşa